


other people want to keep in touch

by spookyfoot



Series: yuuri week 2017 [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Day 3, M/M, Oblivious Heartbreaker Katsuki Yuuri, Social Media, Theme: Fame, Yuuri Week 2017, everybody loves yuuri, victor "ring lens flare" nikiforov, victor don't fight the child, victor's phone should have it's own character tag, yuuri katsuki fanclub president victor nikiforov
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-26
Updated: 2017-07-26
Packaged: 2018-12-07 02:43:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11614251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyfoot/pseuds/spookyfoot
Summary: So Victor had registered yuuristrophyhusband out spite when yuurikatsukistrophyhusband was also already taken.Thatuser got a very angry email. Victor may have abused the "report user" feature. It's all a bit of a blur. Instagram locked his account for a couple hours and took away his verification. They thought he’d been hacked.__________Yuuri's fans arethirsty. Victor is also thirsty. It's a thirst Olympics. Good thing Victor's already got the gold.





	other people want to keep in touch

**Author's Note:**

> title from "Other People" by Beach House
> 
> this fic brought to you by: my trashfire of a day.
> 
> not beta'd. oops.

One week into his and Yuuri's engagement—only twenty four hours after he posts a picture of the matching engravings on the inside of their rings— Victor  notices a trend in his new Instagram followers. 

He scrolls through his notifications, noting katsudamn, yuuriplsteponme (which, agreed,  Victor thinks, they have good taste) and the bastard who stole the katsukiyuuristrophyhusband handle from him. Victor offered them Yuuri's autograph but they refused to give him the username.

 So Victor had registered yuuristrophyhusband out spite when yuurikatsukistrophyhusband was _also_ already taken. _That_ user got a very angry email. Victor may have abused the "report user" feature. It's all a bit of a blur. Instagram locked his account for a couple hours and took away his verification. They thought he’d been hacked. 

Yuuri's back in Japan while Victor is in Russia for Nationals. Victor's been spending a lot of time on Instagram. Since he's alone—so so very alone— he needs to look at (one) of the digital shrines he's dedicated to Yuuri. It dates all the way back to his first weeks in Hasetsu. 

Victor may or may not be excited for a chance to use #ninja again when they visit Hasetsu in the off season. 

_______________

_[Photo: Yuuri holding a gold medal in one hand the other arm is wrapped around Victor's waist. Victor holds a silver medal. He's looking at Yuuri and not the camera. A huge, goofy smile stretches across his face.]_

 

 **v-nikiforov** : we can finally set a date for the wedding #katsukiyuuri #luckiestmanalive #husbandgoals

_230,381 likes, 1,689 comments_

 

 **quadflipped** : I CANNOT BELIEVE MY OWN EYES, MY SON!!!!

 **katsukicangetit** : brb sobbing, we'll always have paris, yuuri

 **listen** : suck it haters. 

 **vit-vit-vit-boom** : confirmed, victor nikiforov is a huge dork

 **tigersfan92** : can't believe katsuki's marrying the guy he had poster of in his college dorm

 **victuuriscannon** : **@tigersfan92** PICS OR IT DIDN'T HAPPEN

 **v-nikiforov** : **@tigersfan92** I will seriously pay you for those pictures. dm me

_______________

In the space between Yuuri's win at Worlds and their visit to Hasetsu, Victor convinces Yuuri to do a photoshoot for John Wilson—together. 

Victor wants to show his love to all of Russia—to all the world. Falling in love with Yuuri is the best thing that's ever happened to him. He made sure the contract included a clause that John Wilson couldn't photoshop out their rings. 

Yuuri wears his Team Japan jacket, and Victor wears his for Team Russia. The photographer lets them switch jackets and take a few silly photos for their personal collection. 

The photographer sends them the digital shots a day later. Victor posts his favorite to Instagram. His phone overheats from the flurry of notifications. 

_______________

_[Photo: Yuuri wearing Victor's jacket while Victor wears Yuuri. He's lifting Victor in a nod to the ending pose of their pair skate.]_

 

 **v-nikiforov** : behind the scenes of our photoshoot with John Wilson #johnwilson #lookatthosearms #katsukiyuuri

_942,026 likes, 2,938 comments_

 

 **amongthestars** : I HAVE ASCENDED. my skin is clear, my crops are watered, and i'm going to find some way to have Yuuri Katsuki lift me because then i will truly have lived my best life

 **lapislazuli** : pls step on me, yuuri

 **donaldtramp** : **@v-nikiforov** how often do you ask him to lift you

 **christophe-gc** : **@donaldtramp @vnikiforov** you don't want to know that much about their sex life

 **donaldtramp** : **@christophe-gc**  i wouldn't be so sure about that

 **ispeaksumerian** : @donaldtramp @christophe-gc @v-nikiforov (Eyes )(Eyes )(Eyes )DEETS DEETS DEETS

 **y-plisetsky** : **@ispeaksumerian @donaldtramp @christophe-gc @v-nikiforov** don’t even think about it

_____________

"Yuuri's fans are almost as thirsty as you, Victor. I didn't think that was possible but I have _receipts._ ” 

Victor looks over at the laptop propped up against the pillows on his and Yuuri's bed. "When Phichit told me marrying Yuuri was a great responsibility I didn't realize he also meant Yuuri's fans." 

Chris's cat, Bean, jumps into his lap. "Yuuri's got a dedicated fanbase." 

"But he doesn't even realize it! Do you know how many times I've tried to get him to use Instagram? Or how many people there are calling him their husband. _I'm_ his husband." Victor furiously folds a striped t-shirt that used to be his but that's basically Yuuri's at this point. 

"You're not married yet." Chris scratches between Bean's ears. "Besides, people can claim whatever they want on the internet. I found a skincare company who 's entire employee page was pictures of cats." 

Chris's nose is suspiciously pink. He wouldn't—

"Chris...do you have a fan account." 

Chris' silence says it all. 

" _What's your username?_ ” 

"Vitya, don't get mad. It was before you two started dating—"

"Don't _Vitya_ me. It's you. _You_ have the katsukiyuuristrophyhusband Instagram account." Well, at least Victor can plan for an enemy he knows. Keep your friends close and your enemies closer. Chris is both and he’s visiting Hasetsu in a couple weeks.

Chris shrugs, "can you blame me? I mean, you've seen his thighs." 

Victor can't argue with that universal truth. Yuuri's thighs save lives.  

___________

 

_[Photo: Victor and Yuuri at Pulkovo Airport, pulling matching suitcases.]_

 

 **v-nikiforov** : on our way home! #katsukiyuuri #hasetsu #ninja

_98,137 likes, 623 comments_

 

 **yuurikatsukistrophyhusband** : soon.jpg

 **v-nikiforov** : **@yuurikatsukistrophyhusband** i see you

 **otabek4bronze** : look at those two dorks

 **cheeseburgerbackpack** : yuuri pls marry me

 **v-nikiforov** : **@cheeseburgerbackpack** TOO LATE

 **katsuki-yuuri** : **@v-nikiforov** vitya please stop fighting people in the comments. the plane's about to take off. 

 **thebits** : **@katsuki-yuuri** BEAUTIFUL CRYPTID FIANCE SIGHTING

___________

They're on the train to Hasetsu from the Fukuoka airport. Yuuri's asleep, head pillowed on Victor's shoulder, mouth hanging open, the soft spread of his eyelashes flutters against his cheek. Hiroko's sure to have a hot meal waiting for them. This time, Yuuri will _definitely_ let Victor sleep with him. Victor should be ecstatic. Victor is furious.

This _asshole_ on Victor's Instagram has some nerve. Victor will be Yuuri's number one fan until he dies. And even then, he'll haunt anyone who tries to take that title away from him. They'll have to pry it from his ghostly clutches.

___________

 

_[Photo: Victor and Yuuri at the train station in Fukuoka. They look tired but happy, arms around one another's waists]_

 

 **v-nikiforov** : almost home! #katsukiyuuri #hasetsu #homesweethome

_71,249 likes, 304 comments_

 

 **bmoismybff** : i just missed them! i was at that train station an hour ago (Loudly Crying Face ) 

 **lianneisthebest** : i saw a couple so beautiful i started crying. victor is so lucky

 **sithlord** : yuuri i'm your number one fan!!!! will you do any ice shows this summer?

 **v-nikiforov** : **@sithlord** how dare you. i'm his number one fan. 

 **katsuki-yuuri** : **@v-nikiforov** vitya, we talked about this

 **v-nikiforov** : **@sithlord**  meet me behind hasetsu castle in an hour and we'll settle this

**Author's Note:**

> +John Wilson makes skates  
> +i'm weak for the boyfriend jacket  
> +i had a lot more of this planned but...no energy because i had A Day. there may be another chapter at some point  
> +self insert of my tumblr url and also my cat's name. sorry not sorry  
> +catch all the steven universe references  
> +that skincare company is real btw
> 
> +[THIS FIC HAS ART NOW?!?!?! WOW! AMAZING!](http://katsukiyuuristrophyhusband.tumblr.com/post/163567761210/salanayuniasis-photo-yuuri-wearing-victors)
> 
> +mumble mumble i'm [katsukiyuuristrophyhusband on tumblr](http://katsukiyuuristrophyhusband.tumblr.com)


End file.
